


What’s Family For?

by Thinker90



Category: Shazam! (2019)
Genre: Brotherly Love, Family, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 03:26:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18438056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thinker90/pseuds/Thinker90
Summary: When Freddy does something foolish, Billy helps him out.





	What’s Family For?

There were certain days that Freddy Freeman just hated. The days when he woke up missing his parents, the days he got bullied at school by the tard' twins and most especially the days he woke up with his leg in pain. Honestly, those were the days he missed his parents the most. Because all his leg reminded him of was that he didn't have them anymore.

He hissed as he tried to get out of the bottom bunk, tears springing to his eyes. He hated his life sometimes. He groped for the crutch leaned against the wall next to his bed, noting it was a bit further away than he normally put he huffed. There was no way he could actually walk over and get the object. He sneered inwardly at his own rising self-pity. He tried judging the distance between the bed and the crutch. If I lunge for it, I could do it. I think. Freddy knew it wasn't the smartest idea but heck, what choice did he have?

Preparing himself, he braced his hands against the bed and counted down. 3...2...1 and blast off! Right away he knew things had gone south. As he pushed off, he bad leg dragged and the floor, and he felt himself loose balance. Shit! That was all he could think as soon blinding pain erased his thoughts. It was all consuming and seemed neverending, Freddy let loose a scream that echoed around the room. He had landed on his bad leg. He was whimpering as wave after wave of agony swept through it.

"Freddy! What happened!?" Billy's concerned visage peered from the top bunk. Freddy would have laughed at his bird's nest of bed hair if he weren't in such suffering.

"Fell." Freddy choked out in response to Billy's question. Billy was already scrambling down the ladder.

"Hold on man. Don't do anything." Billy ordered. Freddy gave a wet chuckle, "Not even cartwheels?" Billy frowned at him. He kneeled down beside Freddy, gripping his arm. "Put your arms around me." Freddy gave him a look.

"Shouldn't I be the one who gets hugged?" He asked with a grin. "Anymore wisecracks and I leave you on the floor Freeman." Freddy wisely said nothing and wrapped his arms around the other boy. Billy for his part was putting his arms under Freddy's back and thighs.

"Ok get ready, I'm gonna lift you ok?" Freddy looked nervous all of a sudden. " The pain..." Billy gave him a sympathetic look. "I'll try and make it fast." With a grunt, Billy lifted the other boy and had covered the three steps to the bed. Freddy could see his foster brother's face turn red with the strain, as he tried to gently lower Freddy down. As soon as he felt the mattress, Freddy let go and tumbled back softly against his pillows. Billy gasped as he collapsed beside him breathing heavily. The boys lay in silence for several moments before Freddy turned to Billy. "Hey Billy, thanks for you know...helping me and all. I don't why I was so stupid. I should have just asked you for help." Billy got his arm around Freddy in a short hug. "Hey man, none of that now. We're family now right? We help each other no matter what."

**Author's Note:**

> I loved Shazam and it’s focus in family, thought these two should have had some more screen time. Also I might write a Mary one-shot later.


End file.
